Aurora
by Jjah-Jjah
Summary: In the far future, Seras Victoria refects on the past and who she has become. One shot.


In the dead of night a scarlet-clad vampire enters the room of a sleeping young girl. In a hypnotic voice he commands~  
  
Alucard: JJ! You must write a Hellsing fanfic! JJ! You must--  
  
**JJ wakes up*  
  
JJ: Hi Alucard! What the hell are you doing in my room?!  
  
Alucard: Er. . . Dammit! The hypnosis isn't working.  
  
JJ: Ah! I have been told hypnosis doesn't work on people who are nuts! Isn't that right Ed?  
  
*purple flamingo mysteriously appears*  
  
Ed: Indeed!  
  
Alucard: But you need to write a Hellsing fanfic!  
  
JJ: Geeze! Then you could have just asked instead of barging in here while I'm sleeping!  
  
*JJ begins to type*  
  
It is I, Jjah-Jjah! In my depths of writer's block and self-pity, I have been visited by a vampire who wants me to write this.  
  
Hey, who am I to say no?  
  
Disclaimer: *ring* *ring* *ring* This is the disclaimer! JJ does not own Hellsing! Please leave a message at the tone, thank you! *BEEP*  
  
***  
  
This year, the stars seemed closer. They shone like nocturnal eyes under the gossamer moon. The aurora borealis whipped across the sky, shimmering, ever changing. Like water. Like fire. Like many things. For now the aurora was red, but it was already beginning to turn purple. Just before the dawn approached, it would be green.  
  
The aurora and the moon lit the shattered city below. The streets were empty and filled with refuse. Walls were crumbling into dust. Dilapidated buildings served as shelter to few creatures. Roofless, they stood like skeletons, ghouls. Things that should have fallen long ago but didn't.  
  
The city was empty.  
  
Save, of course, for a few refugees, huddled together around newspaper fires. Hoping that the things that lived in the shadows didn't leap out and kill them. . .  
  
The moonlight shone especially towards one building. It hit a cracked window and shattered as it filtered through, to illuminate a stain of red that covered the floor and a scarlet-clad figure that leaned against the wall.  
  
The figure was breathing heavily, seemingly wounded, surrounded by its own blood. But then, the pale light from the window illuminated a brilliant smile.  
  
The figure straightened and observed in the darkness around it the sight, the feel, the taste, and the heavenly aroma of blood. The smile widened, till it seemed to almost split the figure's face. Then the silence was broken by a metallic click.  
  
The empty clip of the gun the figure held clattered to the floor, followed by the click of another clip being loaded. The figure reached up and moved a blonde strand of hair out of her crimson eye.  
  
Then Seras Victoria stepped into the light.  
  
"And once again they fall. . ." She muttered aloud to herself. She pulled a crate up to a rickety table and collapsed, still smiling. She closed her eyes.  
  
How many years had it been? She couldn't remember. Time had no meaning. Things blended in one's mind till as that was left was tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow. . .  
  
But she did remember some things. She smiled ruefully at those foolish times, the people that had meant so much to her in those naïve fledgling years. Alucard, Walter, Integral. . . Yes she missed Sir Integral. She had never quite forgiven herself for that one, but oh well.  
  
It seemed so long ago. It was so long ago. Over five hundred years ago. Five hundred years ago humanity had finally made the mistake that led to its' destruction.  
  
Well, not quite destruction, but near enough.  
  
Oh well.  
  
The mistake? Of course, the FREAKS. After the incident in London, Hellsing had been disbanded. The government put other agencies on the problem of the FREAKS. Agencies that not only underestimated the importance of the mission, but also had no idea what in the hell they were doing. They were compromised. Whoever was making the FREAK chips had begun mass production. The monsters had come forth and they multiplied. . . Till there was not an inhabited place on the planet that was not thick with them. . .  
  
Thick with the pretenders. The ones who had no idea what and who they really were and abused their power in every way possible.  
  
It was then, in true human fashion, that the government, nay the whole world, came and begged the Hellsing Organization to come and save them. A call that Sir Integral Windgates Hellsing had been waiting years for.  
  
But it was too late even then. Integral was old; she had refused the gift that Alucard had offered. The Hellsing forces were scattered. There was barely anything left to fight with. But there was Alucard.  
  
Her master.  
  
Yes, her incredible master. Alucard had swept through the FREAK strongholds like the Black Plague. He destroyed everything in his path and loved every minute of it. Seras smiled. She had never seen him so happy. After all those years locked in the Hellsing Mansion, waiting for the call. To suddenly rise from the cold stone and the sensory deprivation to sate that singing blood lust was a joyful thing. This she knew.  
  
But then joy was a fleeting creature. Like life. One night, Alucard had gone to investigate a location where they suspected a FREAK plant was located.  
  
He never came back.  
  
After he had been gone for too long and failed to respond to Integral's summons, a search party was sent. She had gone along to the battlefield. Everything was torn. It looked as if hell had opened up for and hour or two wreaked all the havoc it could, and then closed back up again. Seras had walked that battleground and with every step she took the emptiness grew. She walked and she *knew*. She had cried then. She had run until her body ached and the need for blood was so strong that she found herself biting her own hand to sustain herself. The cold wind had bitten her when she finally collapsed, miles away from the rest of the search party. It was then that she saw it:  
  
A puddle of blood, the scent of which she recognized immediately. For a moment she lay there. Then she drank.  
  
She had returned to the Hellsing Organization about a week after that. Upon the revelation that Alucard was truly *gone* Integral had undergone a transformation. She didn't eat or sleep. She raged for days. Even to the night she died she was never the same. The Hellsing who had failed to save the world from the undead. . . The irony of it all. . .  
  
The Hellsing Organization was falling apart at the seams. Seras had stayed because there was nowhere else to go. She watched silently as the FREAKS destroyed the world around her. She watched as London fell. She watched as lives burned. She watched as Walter, her only real friend, died in her tear-stained arms. She watched impassively as Integral lie on her deathbed. An eerie parody of the vigil Alucard had once held. The mansion was empty. Everyone had left. Just before the end, Integral turned her wizened head towards the vampire. Her eyes held a clarity they had not held in years.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She had asked.  
  
"Watching." Seras had replied.  
  
They both looked at each other and felt a kind of understanding. Then Sir Integral saw no more.  
  
Seras turned, and walked from the room, careful to take the scarlet coat she had purchased earlier and the glasses she took from Alucard's chamber with her.  
  
It was in that empty room of Hellsing that she left her humanity behind.  
  
***  
  
Seras stood from the table, holstered her gun, and slid a pair of amber-lenses glasses up her nose. She walked out of the warehouse and onto the silent streets of what once had been London. She glanced appreciatively at the purple aurora overhead and walked on.  
  
The scarlet tails of her coat streamed out behind her as she passed the newspaper fires and the huddles masses of humans without their notice. She stopped briefly by a wall colorfully covered in graphiti. There written for all to see were the words "No Life Queen". She smiled. Then giggled, an annoying habit she had picked up around 2031.  
  
She was the No Life Queen. This was her territory. She had fought and scratched for the title. Her own blood was in it.  
  
***  
  
After Alucard, Seras had practiced her supernatural abilities nearly non-stop. She had no one left to protect her and no one left to protect. She had slowly learned all the things her master had never taught her.  
  
And every time she used them something in her changed.  
  
The more she used her powers, the more she understood. She finally understood Alucard. The freedom! It was amazing, how free it made you feel. It was as if all her life (and death) she had lived in a little box that had suddenly opened, revealing a vast and infinite, endless space. The entire world was hers.  
  
It was then, after discovering this that she sought out more vampires. True undead. They were easier to find than she thought they would be. The first she met was young vampiress named Grey Sojourn, the rock star. Technically, Grey was not young. She had actually been turned two years before Seras. Compared to her master, Nicholas, however, both Seras and Grey were merely children. Unwittingly, Seras had stumbled onto exactly the kind of organization she was looking for.  
  
Nicholas and Grey were seeking true undead. The ancient laws of the Nosferatu were being made a mockery of. They were looking for an army to combat the FREAKS. The idea was to assign a 'territory' to each undead. The undead would destroy all FREAKS that came into their territory and gather information. As soon as Nicholas had heard whom she has sired by, he had immediately given her a good chunk of London. Apparently, he had known Alucard. . .  
  
The organization was grown. Years passed, and a complex network had formed. The once solitary undead had struck back. They never had found out who was making the FREAK chips, but whoever it was, was scared. FREAKS were sent out, specifically programmed to take out real vampires. Few succeeded. The vampires simply waited with the patience of one who was dead.  
  
***  
  
Seras dissolved, and in a shadowy form, slithered over buildings, to stop in front of a building several blocks away from her previous location. The first thing she did was shoot a ghoul. The gun that mimicked Alucard's smoked and the ghoul turned to silver dust before her. Someone was sending ghouls into her territory from the outside. Someone stupid. Now that she fought them on a regular basis, she understood the disgust her master had shown when fighting FREAKS. They professed to know so much when they really knew nothing at all.  
  
A footstep echoed behind her, but Seras did not turn. She knew who it was.  
  
"Hidey ho!" Grey grinned.  
  
"What are you doing in my territory?"  
"  
Stealing your sheep. No, actually, I just fought someone that might be of interest to you."  
  
Seras did turn then and surveyed the undead behind her. Grinning, as always, gray hair spiked, her guitar slung over her shoulder, Gray's amber eyes twinkled as if full of mirth from some unknown joke.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Anderson."  
  
Seras blinked, and then burst out into brazened cackling laughter that would have made her master proud.  
  
As much as Alexander Anderson had scared her when she was a fledgling, now she only saw him as a major pain in the butt. He was like Freddy or Jason! *He always came back!* The man had a charmed life. Just when you though he was dead, he'd pop back up again. It was like a game of whack-a-mole that never ended.  
  
"Did you kick his ass?"  
  
"Yes indeed! You should have heard him! 'I'll get you next time damned harlot of the undead! The wrath of God shall come down upon all of ye in fire and brimstone! Heed my words!' So says the armless little human as he hops away on one leg."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
An hour later they were still laughing.  
  
Seras wiped her eyes and looked up at the aurora. It was green.  
  
"Dawn is coming."  
  
"Yep."  
  
They both winged their way to the nearest strong hold to spend the day in. They waited for the sun to rise.  
  
"Seras?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you ever miss the sun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? I always took you as one who would miss the sun."  
  
"I used to. Do you miss the sun?"  
  
"Nope. Never did. I don't know why. I always was rather odd."  
  
"Insane you mean."  
  
"By human standards. I think that as we are now, insanity is normal."  
  
Seras chuckled.  
  
"Amen."  
  
***  
  
Well! I finished! All in one day, too! I have to go eat now, so tata! Oh, and don't flame me too badly about Alucard! Please notice that I don't actually say that he's dead! This story is from a multi-part idea I've had running around in my head where Alucard is sealed somewhere in that battlefield and everyone thinks he's dead, but Seras and the other undead who can sense that he's not. Whatever. ALUCARD IS IMMORATL YOU UNBELIEVING FOOLS! Ahem.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
